


I can show you the world

by killing_kurare



Category: Aladdin (1992), Disney - All Media Types, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: "I want to have a taste of the freedom you can experience every day."





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- freedom  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- There

 

Esmeralda watches how the sun sets on Agrabah. It has been a good day for her and her group of gypsies; the princess was very generous when they had finished their show.

“Tell me,” a voice startles the woman and she turns around to see a stranger. “Have you travelled far?”

Esmeralda frowns, but her eyes widen as the figure throws off her cloak and exposes herself as the princess.

“Oh, your majesty …” Esmeralda starts, but is cut off.

“Have you seen many different countries?”

Esmeralda smiles a little. “Yes. Yes, I have. I have seen so many things that when I’m old and sick, I can remember them all; and even when I have to stay in one place, I can still travel in my mind.”

Jasmine returns the smile, her big eyes gleaming. “That sounds beautiful. Tell me,” she whispers while approaching. “Would you take me with you?”

This is something the gypsy would have not expected. “Why?”

“Because I want to have a taste of the freedom you can experience every day,” Jasmine answers, her smile faltering.

They look at each other for some time, when Esmeralda takes Jasmine’s hand and kisses it. “If that’s what my princess wishes for, I’ll be happy to show her the world.”

 


End file.
